


Naina

by wasabi_girl1



Category: Don - The Chase Begins Again
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/pseuds/wasabi_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never had a choice, they had to cut their own path. Behind the scenes of the Don remake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naina

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely do not read this if you haven't seen Don - The Chase Begins Again in its entirety. Major spoilers. Also, I tried my hardest not to make this a self-insert fic (for obvious reasons) and hopefully I succeeded in that respect. :P Enjoy!

"Can I buy you a drink?"

She turns to look me straight in the eye, waiting for an answer.

There was something different about her, the one from abroad. Woh alag thi. She didn't giggle. She didn't stare. She didn't even ask.

She was bold, strong, confident. No time for simple questions.

"Do you even know who I am?"

She gives me a thin smile with a glint in her eyes. "I don't know who you are, but I can see who you will be."

And in that moment, there is no one else.

"Main Don hoon…"

* * *

I lean over her lithe body, exploring every inch. Her sighs echo in my ears as the heat rushes through me.

The trail of her fingers burn lines across my body. Her eyes speak volumes, and all I can do is watch. We draw strength from the silence.

We are moving faster than the speed of light.

* * *

She looks at me with those stone eyes, waiting for words. She is expecting; I always deliver.

"You're lucky, Anita. If you wanted, you could leave all of this behind. You could get away from the treachery and lies. You could be ordinary, find salvation in normalcy. You could be happy." I swallow my pride. "All you have to do is leave me."

She sets me with her fierce gaze. "But I won't. Because I would never leave you."

And I see that we have changed. There are no more half-truths, no more insecurities, no more threads of uncertainty. I would die for her. I would put my life on the line.

Instead, I decide to live for her.

* * *

_"I hate all of those clubs you frequent all of the time."_

_"We met at one of those clubs."_

_"But I never tried to kill you."_

_"Anita, I won't be alive forever."_

_"Don..."_

_"What is it?"_

_"…If you keep hanging around those easy women, I'll finish you off myself!"_

* * *

"If I were a better person…" I mumble off-handedly and she locks me in her gaze.

She doesn't refute. She doesn't agree. She simply slips her hand into mine.

* * *

She has a mind sharper than a wildcat's claws, and her ferocity is just as deadly. She hangs on at the sidelines, allowing others to take the lead. But she is not one to be led. Even from behind the shadows, she lures her prey.

"Mujhe junglee billee bohut pasand hai." I whisper in her ear. I am rewarded with her untameable purr.

* * *

It has been such a long day, but as I walk along the beach and catch a lone figure standing in wait, I decide to set my plan in motion. She needs to know the truth.

"Anita." I speak her name as I walk up to her; she is puzzled. Her shoulders are stiff, tired. The stress is apparent.

"You remember me?" She asks hesitantly. I smile a wicked smile and explain the whole truth. "I remember everything."

Her grin mirrors my own. "You never cease to amaze me, Don."

My mouth nears her face. "Never expect anything less." I take her hand in mine.

Her eyes sparkle mischievously, but our reunion is cut short as Roma and Narang head our way.

Ours will be a long game to play.

* * *

_"Don, you're cutting it too close, there's so much at stake."_

_"You have to trust me. Trust my judgement."_

_"I do trust you. I just don't trust anyone else."_

_"If I play my cards right, if I toy with their emotions, they will never know what hit them."_

_"But one wrong move…"_

_"And they'll wish they were never born."_

* * *

I trace a line down her throat, relishing the feeling of her soft skin. It has been so long.

"What wonders will you be performing tonight?" she asks, pulling me closer.

I choose to ignore the real meaning of the words, my lips grazing her neck. "I'll do anything you ask of me."

Her moods change constantly, forever like the wind. I can never be sure what to expect next. So when she chooses to pull me into a slow kiss, I am pleasantly surprised.

No matter what roles we must don tonight, we have each other now.

* * *

With deftness and ease, we play to the shocked crowd. They hang on our every word, fuelling our ambitions.

I slowly yet surely recall my "lost" memories as all they can do is watch in awe. But they are impressed for all of the wrong reasons.

We have set a trap much too far for them to see. A game of cat-and-mouse with a foregone conclusion.

"This calls for a celebration!" Anita announces, a smile affixed on her face.

I put my arm around her, and in that small moment, we both know we have won. This charade has taken flight.

All we have to do is wait for the grand finale.

* * *

Singhania has arrived, one more pawn in the master plan. His arrogance clouds him from the truth. His time is almost up.

Another night, another game to play. But this time I have Roma's complete trust. I can see it in her face.

She has fallen hard and fast. Now is the time to use this to my advantage. I have gained her hard-earned faith, but when it is over I will throw it all away. I will shatter her world to pieces.

A shot rings out and all hell breaks loose on the dance floor. Anita is long gone, nowhere in sight. But I know she can take care of herself.

Right now, I must focus on Roma. I will take everything she has left to offer.

* * *

_"…I'm scared."_

_"Why?"_

_"Every day I'm scared. Don't you understand? Don, every day I am afraid I will have to leave you."_

_"…You told me you would never leave."_

_"I can't. I won't."_

_"Then don't."_

* * *

Hazel eyes, pure and clean. Irresistible. They are all I see as she walks toward me. I watch her pout and I realize just how long it has been.

Her eyes spark as I pull her into my embrace and I wonder how anyone could ever deny her. In this world, I am now the King, and only she can be my Queen.

Stealthy and scheming, we are a pair cut from the same cloth; two predators patiently watching and waiting to pounce.

The fools of the world can only tremble at the sight.

"Sabko do chhod jhukaye, sivaye tumhari."

Truer words have never escaped my lips. Because she was all I had in the beginning. Because she will be all I have in the end.

We watch the skies in our temporary contentment. Nothing is ever permanent, only poetry in motion.

But for now the deed is done, the curtains are drawn.

Until the chase begins again…


End file.
